Atrapar una estrella
by Katabrecteri
Summary: ...y guárdala en tu bolsillo, para un día lluvioso. Atrapa una estrella fugaz y guárdala en tu bolsillo, nunca la dejes desvanecerse.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

_**.**_

* * *

** .**

**.**

_**ATRAPAR UNA ESTRELLA**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El vapor cálido era visible frente a mis ojos, haciéndome notar el frío que cubría la ciudad esta noche, esta especial noche.

Caminé, caminé, caminé. Lejos, muy lejos.

La vida se vuelve complicada y me siento ajeno a este mundo, porque nada aquí tiene sentido, nada aquí puede reemplazar mi hogar. Mi inexistente hogar.

Seiya se perdió en la banalidad de las decoraciones de estas fechas, cayendo como un niño deslumbrado a las insistencias de esa chiquilla que lo tiene distraído. Y cuando pensé que Taiki traería algo de sensatez, se sumergió en una lectura profunda sobre las tradiciones de este planeta, encontrando una repentina entretención.

Y estaba yo, harto de este sitio, de su gente, de su ruido, necesitando con desesperación un poco de calma, un sitio donde quizá lograra vislumbrar las estrellas que alguna vez me fueron cercanas, ahora apenas visibles en el firmamento.

Necesitaba sentir que no estaba todo perdido, me urgía que esta desesperación, que la melancolía, me abandonaran.

Por supuesto, no quería que ninguna de las artimañas navideñas de la gente de este planeta, fueran responsables de cualquier cosa buena para mí. Quería que el universo maquinara, que se acomodara y las piezas regresaran a su lugar, que me regresaran a mi lugar.

Llegué a un sitio apartado, junto al muelle, apoyándome en las barandas mientras miraba la oscuridad de la noche, allí donde no estaba tan repleto de luces.

¿Dónde estaba la luz que se suponía debía acompañarnos? Estábamos perdidos, envueltos en luces artificiales sobre escenarios, entonando mensajes ocultos, recibiendo basura de vuelta.

Y nada, ninguna respuesta, ninguna esperanza.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Murmuré, cerrando mis ojos, en busca de alguna respuesta en mi interior.

El silencio fue todo, unos minutos, solo silencio…

Respiré profundo, no queriendo soltar mi búsqueda interna, y entonces, el chillido fuerte de música navideña a mis espaldas, me alertó.

Volteé enseguida, buscando algún peligro inminente, queriendo estar en guardia. Pero todo lo que vi allí, fue a Minako, intentando apagar su teléfono.

— Lo siento, llevan todo el día llamando de casa. — Se excusó. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Estaba siguiéndome? ¿No puedo tener un maldito momento en paz?

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿No puedes dejar de ser una psicópata por un día? — Me quejé.

Sonrió, esa sonrisa astuta cuando se traía algo entre manos. Pero permaneció silenciosa, algo totalmente fuera de lo normal en ella.

Decidí ignorarla, voltear hacia donde estaba anteriormente y esperar que notara que solo quería estar solo.

— Escuché a Seiya hablar algo sobre ti, que estabas desanimado. Y cuando iba hacia donde viven a llevarles galletas, te vi salir. — Relató. Entonces sí, me había seguido.

Maldita y terca sabandija.

— No me interesa, puedes irte. — Dije serio, intentando no alterarme.

— Creo que sabes que no lo haré. — Me advirtió. — Tengo una misión y, como sabes, no puedo abandonar una misión. — Caminó reclinándose a mi lado, haciéndome mirarla nuevamente. Suspiré esperando que soltara su discurso y se largara.

Ella miró al cielo, y noté algo especial, su rostro lleno de calma, una paz que no encontraba en mí mismo. Estaba en una situación tan complicada como yo, pero lucía diferente. Mina estaba feliz.

— Descubrí que hay algo mucho mas maravilloso esta noche que la navidad. — Dijo aun mirando el cielo, luego volteó a mi, plantando sus ojos en los míos, sus ojos determinados. — ¿Recuerdas que aun hay esperanzas? — Preguntó

— No creo estar de humor para charlas del sentido navideño. — Solté seco.

— No hablo de navidad, si no de lo que no ves. No te seguí para pedirte un autógrafo, una foto, una canción, una prenda de ropa interior. — Se detuvo y rió, no quiero tener idea de Mina pensando en mi ropa interior. — Bueno el punto es que te traje un regalo.

— Hay una casilla de correo donde puedes ponerlo. Junto con las otras miles de desagradables niñas chillonas. — Sugerí amable.

— Resulta que este no es un regalo de una fan, sino de una amiga. Quizá algo más. — Guiñó su ojo. — Si me dejas entregártelo, prometo irme. — Ofreció, y me parecía un trato justo, así que asentí.

Mina sonrió feliz, nuevamente, y tomó mi mano, casi haciéndome saltar por evitar su toque, pero debía admitir que tiene fuerza, no pude soltarme enseguida. Y acepté que iba a dejarla darme lo que sea que pretendía dar.

Ella estiró su mano junto a la mía, indicando el firmamento, repleto de brillantes estrellas.

— Hay una canción…— Inició.

¿Una canción?

— No quiero escuchar canciones navideñas. — Me quejé.

— ¿Quieres callarte? No es una canción navideña. — Indicó, la dejé seguir. — Una canción que dice que quizá el amor tocará tu hombro en alguna noche no estrellada, y que quizá te sientas solo, pero hay una sola forma de estar a salvo en esos momentos. — Volvió a mirarme, asegurándose que yo no apartara mis ojos de los suyos. — Atrapar una estrella fugaz, y ponerla en tu bolsillo. Guardarla para un día lluvioso, y nunca dejarla apagarse. — Finalizó.

Me quedé en silencio, no comprendiendo. No queriendo comprender.

— ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que vi una estrella fugaz? — Murmuró. — Cuando llegaste aquí. Y la llegada fue una esperanza, que aun no se desvanece. Es una lástima que la estrella no confíe en sí mismo. — Dijo con algo de melancolía.

— No soy una estrella, eso solo lo creen todas esas admiradoras sin cerebro. — Me excusé, evadiendo lo que ella decía, sabiendo entonces hacia donde iba.

— ¿Dejarás de hacer eso, Yaten? Soy yo, y sabes de lo que hablo. — Soltó directa, Mina es tan insidiosa, como si no pudiera comprender que no quiero hablar algo y luego, como hace un tiempo, termino diciéndoselo. No lo logrará ahora.

— ¿Llamaban de tu casa? ¿No has ido allí? Creí que era importante para ti la navidad. — Desvié, buscando hacerla rendirse.

— Allí en el cielo, en algún lugar, encontrarás tu estrella, quizá no fugaz, quizá permanente, quizá solo necesitas una luz de regreso, pero debes confiar en que existe. — Insistió.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Quise saber.

— Porque no hay que dejar que la estrella fugaz que guardaste, se extinga. — Sonrió. — Y yo guardé de alguna forma la estrella que llegó a mí esa noche. A ti. — Tomó con más firmeza mi mano, haciéndome recordar que aun estábamos en contacto. — Tu sabes dónde está, cuando lo comprendas, te será más fácil.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunté, ¿cómo podía ella saberlo? ¿Cómo podía sentirlo? Entonces quizá lo comprendí. Ella, después de todo, era la que tenía el su poder el amor, la luz, y de alguna forma percibía los sentimientos.

— Tu sabes quién. Ella está aquí. — Indicó mi corazón.

Y tenía razón, aun no estando junto a nosotros, ella estaba siempre dentro de nuestros corazones. A veces era solo difícil no verla, no saber con certeza que se encontraba a salvo. ¿Mina estaba feliz porque a quien protegía estaba por ahora a salvo?

Necesitaba saber porqué ella…

— ¿Por qué luces tan feliz? — Inquirí.

— Porque pongo todo mi corazón en serlo. Hay que darlo todo, ¿no? Hazlo tu también. — ¿Me estaba regañando?

Pero por más que quise replicarle, darle razones para que dejara de hablar tonterías, sus palabras eran un alivio y una verdad. Y me sentí frustrado de no poder llevarle la contra a Mina.

Vi mi aliento salir de mi boca cuando suspiré pesadamente, y luego alrededor, el frío, la noche, todo lo que allí no me era familiar, pero quizá aun tenía en mi todo lo que si lo era.

Buscó algo en su bolsillo, envolviéndolo en su mano, poniéndolo luego sobre la mía.

Era un pequeño llavero con forma de estrella, brillante.

— Es mi regalo, cuídalo. — Pidió. — Ahora me voy. — Dijo soltando mis manos, volteando para irse.

Miré el pequeño objeto en mi mano, tan insignificante y barato, tan repleto de significado, luego de todo lo que su boca parlanchina me había relatado.

Me debatía entre buscar respuestas a tanto fracaso y espera, o entender que solo debíamos seguir luchando por nuestro objetivo, por nuestro todo. Allí tenía mi estrella, la que Mina me dio buscando que yo no me apagara, debía darle al menos la satisfacción de lograr su cometido.

— ¡Mina! — Grité esperando que me escuchara. Ella volteó, mirándome curiosa, regresando apresurada a mi lado.

Se quedó frente a mi respirando agitadamente, expectante a lo que dijera.

— Quédate a ver las estrellas conmigo. — Le ofrecí.

— Creo que atrapé una muy brillante justo ahora. — Respondió sonriente.

Allí estaba la felicidad, esa que no es permanente ni lo cubre todo, pero sí la que da fuerzas y esperanzas, quizá no era tan malo a veces admitirlo.

Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro, con la vista fija en el cielo, quizá pasara una estrella fugaz, aunque me bastaba con el objeto tonto en mi bolsillo. Mina a veces podía hablar cosas totalmente llena de sentido y fortaleza.

— Hace un poco de frío, ¿me abrazas? — Pidió.

Mina es también una aprovechada, y eso nunca cambiaría.

**ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola!**_

_**Pequeña tontería sin mucha trama. Solo llevaba tiempo pensando en una canción de cuna que siempre citaban en la serie Lost, "Catch a falling star", y siempre me recuerda a ellos dos, por obvias razones.**_

_**Además es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños xD**_

_**Por si no ando por estos lados pronto, feliz navidad, año nuevo y mucha felicidad y estrellas brillantes para todos. ¡Háganle caso a Mina!**_

_**Besitos! =) **_


End file.
